In a world of digital media and information, people are constantly being presented with a variety of digital opportunities. Songs played on a radio can be tagged and instantly ordered, advertisements leave people one click away from a desired product, and the constant presence of connected devices provides ongoing chances to share, capture and interact with their environment in a digital fashion.
For example, vehicle computing systems may provide an option to “tag” a song when the song is played on a radio. This may save the name of the song playing, and a user can later retrieve the tag and purchase the song. Or, for example, an alert may be presented to a user whenever a tagged song is being played on another radio station.